Como el fuego
by nowhereboy24
Summary: Resumen: El tiene 15 cuando la conoce


Como el fuego

Resumen: El tiene 15 cuando la conoce

Notas: este fanfic lo escribi para un concurso de fanfics navideños en el que te daban palabras relacionadas con la navidad para que usaras como base para tu historia, yo al base en la palabra "sidra" aunque realmente esta historia no s muy navideña que digamos, lo cual no es sorpresa ya que yo odio la navidad.

El tiene 15 cuando la conoce la fiesta esta a todo lo que da y basto con solo echarle un vistazo rápido desde el otro lado de la sala.

El cree que es hermosa con su cabello rojo como una flama y una boca risueña. Sam no sabe quién es y ninguno de los 2 tiene el valor de de preguntar. El se pasa l resto de la noche mirándola.

Es un par de semanas después cuando la vuelve a ver. Ella se le acerca mientras el camina por el barrio y le pregunta su nombre se ríe de cómo tartamudea tan solo para decir la palabra Jon y no le dice el suyo.

El la ve cerca de la escuela a veces riéndose con los que son de grados superiores.

Es solo hasta que la ve con Val que se atreve a preguntar su nombre a esta última. Val se ríe y lo molesta un rato hasta que al fin le dice que se llama "Ygritte".

Es en el cumpleaños de Val donde al fin tienen una conversación real, ella lo lleva del brazo lejos de sam y a una esquina, y le da una lata de "sidra" y aunque el nunca ha bebido se la toma como si fuera algo tan común para el cómo espirar. El culpa de las estupideces que dijo al alcohol y ella se ríe ya que apenas le ha dado unos traguitos. Aun así ella lo besa.

Ella lo invita al pub la siguiente semana. El no le dice que tiene 15. Ella le compra "sidra" de nuevo. Y le dice que es agradable tener un chico con quien "divertirse". El espera que ella no pueda ver su rostro enrojecido en el oscuro lugar

Cuando ella brinca sobre él y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello el trata de no sonrojarse pero los silbidos de sus amigos lo hacen imposible. Aunque en realidad le agrada toda la conmoción que surge de que el "al fin este en una relación" aun así se niega a hablar sobre ella con alguien por ahora quiere quiere que sea algo solo suyo.

Sus amigos le dicen que es un ridículo y lo molestan mucho, dicen que ya estaban casi seguros de que era gay y que será mejor que se apresure a "hacerla suya" antes de que vuelvan a cambiar de opinión. El solo los ignora.

No tienen sexo hasta bien entrados los 16 de el. El no sabe lo que está haciendo y ella solo se ríe y le dice que se relaje y se deje llevar.

Han estado saliendo por todo un año cuando el al fin le dice a su familia. Y él está más nervioso que ella cuando se presenta en la puerta esa noche para cenar y ella se los gana a todos fácilmente con solo unas cuantas bromas y cumplidos. Él le dice que nunca la ha querido más que en este momento y ella solo se ríe.

El esta estúpidamente agradecido cuando ella le dice que se unirá a la policía y no irá a la universidad. El no quiere para verla tener que cruzar el país o algo por el estilo. Ella solo se ríe y dice que tal vez no puedan evitar algo así cuando el si vaya a la universidad el próximo año.

La Universidad es un tormento para él. El solo esta a unas cuantas horas de distancia pero ella trabaja turnos largos y nunca encuentran el tiempo para verse. Cuando rompen poco después de navidad el llora por días y Sam no sabe qué hacer para animarlo.

El trata de ver a otras chicas, las besa y se acuesta con ellas pero ninguna es ella así que él solo se rinde. La llama cuando esta ebrio pero ella nunca contesta y eventualmente Val le dice que si no deja de ser tan patético lo golpeara. Él le pide a Sam que borre su número.

Es un "accidente" cuando él la vuelve a ver. Cuando se graduó el se mudo lejos. Pero de algún modo ella está en la misma ciudad. El la mira caminar del otro lado de la calle como hipnotizado. Sus compañeros de trabajo le preguntan burlonamente si tiene algo por las mujeres en uniforme ? y el no responde nada.

El va a la estación de policía esa noche y pregunta por ella. Cuando ella aparece le dice que si hubiera dado su nombre no hubiera acudido. El le pregunta si se le unirá para un trago mas tarde y ella de algún modo accede.

El le compra una sidra barata en recuerdo de los buenos tiempos cuando violaban las leyes de consumo de alcohol para menores. Y se ponen al día sobre sus vidas. Luego tienen "acción" en el baño del lugar ya que ella se niega a ir al apartamento de alguno de los dos.

Esto inicia un patrón ellos se ven en pubs por las tardes y luego se van a un hotel . El quiere más pero ella se niega. Ella ha cambiado y solo se reí cuando él le dice justo eso. Pero aun asi el la ama más que nunca.

Están en el auto de el cuando el vuelve a decirle que quiere más, que quiere casarse con ella y decirle a todo el mundo que es suya. Ella le dice que no sabe de lo que está hablando.

Una semana después ella alfin lo invita a su departamento y le dice que vaya casual "no es una cena romántica ni nada por el estilo" . El no esperaba a la pequeña niña que abre la puerta y le dice alegremente "tu debes ser el amigo de mi mama" El ve los ojos de la pequeña y comprende porque ella no lo había llevado a casa hasta ahora pero a pesar de su miedo sigue a la niña a la sala y se sienta en el sillón a esperar a Ygritte. Ella le explica que Lyanna es la razón por la que rompió con el porque no quería arruinar sus planes, su juventud. El le dice que no importa que aun la ama.

Lentamente el se introduce en la vida de ambas aprendiendo lo que es ser el padre de una niña que es su madre y Ygritte en miniatura. La primera vez que ella lo llama "papi" debe obligarse a no llorar. El le compra todos los regalos que puede hasta que Ygritte le dice que deje de consentirla.

El desearía poder haber estado allí cuando era una bebe. Que sus padres la hubieran conocido y no vivir tan lejos de su familia para que ellos también pudieran maravillarse con su perfección.

El le pide a Ygritte que se case con el y esta vez dice que si.

Lyanna es su dama de honor, Sam su padrino, y Val la madrina de ella, y casi toda la familia de el asiste. Ella es lo más hermoso que él ha visto cuando sube al altar y el esta seguro que explotara de felicidad. Nunca se ha sentido tan feliz en toda su vida.

Ellos descubren que ella esta embarazada en su luna de miel y el esta decidido a estar ahí a cada paso del camino en esta ocasión. El besa el creciente vientre de ella cada día.

El esta aterrado de perderla cuando desarrolla complicaciones pero ella sobrevive y cuando 3 hermosos bebes son puestos frente a el, el no puede besarla lo suficiente. Ella se rie y le dice que son las 3 cabezas del dragon de las que su padre siempre solia hablar. Los llaman Rhaegar, Eddard y Mance por aquellos que han perdido.

Ella solo había salido a la tienda de la esquina cuando el escucha la sirena y al prolongarse su regreso el trata de convencerse de que es porque la policía ha cerrado la calle, el no esperaba que un oficial tocara en su puerta y le dijera que ella había recibido 3 disparos al cubrir a una anciana del fuego de 2 ladrones psicópatas que habían asaltado el minisúper es solo hasta que ve el cuerpo que puede creerlo y extrañamente no puede llorar.

El no se lo dice a Lyanna al volver a casa y no esta seguro si algún dia podrá decírselo a los chicos, asi que solo los lleva a la cama.

No es hasta que abre una lata de Sidra en la mesa de la cocina que el empieza a llora y no puede parar.


End file.
